Happy Birthday: Sabaku no Gaara
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: I wrote this in honor if Gaara-kun's birthday, and it's a series of random stuff I write that I'll be doing until there's nothing left to write, or it's his next birthday. So R&R, and if there's a Gaax? pairing you'd like to see, please tell me!
1. Arigatou Lee

**Heya! This is a dedication to Gaara-sama for his birthday, which is...TODAY! It's a collection of drabble fics and songfics all about the sexy Sabaku. Enjoy it, all my fellow Gaara fangirls! P.S: My birthday is tomorrow! Woot!**

Walking down the streets of Konoha, a fiery red head glared at all passers by as he leisurely paced his way through the familiar path to a particular training ground. As the sun was reaching it's noon point, he reached his destination. There was Konoha's handsome devil, practicing his taijutsu as always.

Silent as the night itself, Gaara walked up behind his target. He released his sand, hovering above his head, before wrapping it gently around the taller boy's leg, bringing it from his former 'kick position'. The green clad shinobi was startled, but recognized the feel of the sand against his leg **((Don't ask why he recognizes that, I'll let you all have your fantasies. ;-) )) **immediately.

"Happy Birthday now not-quiet-as-youthful Gaara-kun!" Lee said excitedly. He turned around to face his smaller boyfriend. He bent down slightly, to be closer to Gaara's height, and kissed the kanji on his forehead. Gaara flinched a little, but turned a little bit red when Lee didn't move.

"A-Arigatou, Lee." The Sabaku said quietly.

"M'hm. Anything for you...always." Lee said with his infamous nice guy pose.

That then brought forth, not a blush, but an innocent smile from the usually stoic sand ninja.

**.:.Author's Note.:.**

**Well! Happy Birthday Gaara! We all love you:heart: Anyways, I tried to keep it short since it's just short little fics I'll be working on all year, adding chapter by chapter as it comes to me. Heh, I'll have a heck of a lot of pairings in this, won't I? Anyways, request any pairing you would like, but it's GOT to have Gaara. Next up, by request, is a GaaHina from KyoHikaru. Well, I personally didn't like the ending to this, but it's about Gaara so it's all good. Anyways...ja ne!**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


	2. Oasis' Pond

It started out as a simple mission to Suna. These types of situations weren't supposed to occur. But, this situation caused her to blush more than when she spoke to Naruto. Escorting the Kazekage back to Suna was simple. The fact that a surprise sandstorm occurred and everyone was seperated, made it complicated. Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou, and Ino were somewhere out in the desert. It was noon, the sun was high, but the temperature of the day alone was making even Gaara sweat. Hinata had gotten to the point of having already taken off her jacket, with much inner debating, but her black shirt didn't help matters.

"We'll stop up here." Gaara stated, apparently having a reason to do so. Hinata gasped as she soon found out why. There was a stunning oasis in the middle of the desert. Not many trees, two to be precise, but the crisp, clear water looked so inviting.

_'It would be good water to swim in, but...'_ Hinata thought sadly, knowing she'd have nothing to change into or out of.

"I'm going in." Gaara stated, not asking permission, but just proceeding with removing his gourd and all the clothing from his upper body.

"B-But G-G-Gaara-san! W-what about m-m..." Hinata began, not wanting to sound rude by ending her question. He had his back to her, and he looked over his shoulder.

"You want to get in too?" The Kazekage asked innocently. Hinata turned as red as a tomato, more at the mental image than the suggestion. However, a shocked expression spread across her features when she felt a hand against her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked, although oblivious to the fact that he's the reason she's so red. Temari told him to be nicer to her, so he's trying, more for his sake so he doesn't get treated to a lecture, but he's still trying.

Being in such close proximity to her, she could have touched his pale skin directly in front of her. Instead, her shyness beat her curiosity, so she just stared.

_'He has a nice b...b...figure.'_ Hinata thought, not letting herself admit she'd been ogling his body. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she nodded, and saw his shadow move. She also heard a rustle of cloth, so she assumed he was actually going to sit in the oasis' pond, wearing nothing, and expected her to be as calm as him.

She decided he wouldn't be the type of person to take long periods of time to change, so she turned around. Poor Hinata was just full of bad timing today. Yes, he **was** done undressing, but was still standing by the tree where he was folding his bandages. Luckily for her, his back was still to her, but it was more than she expected to see of the young Kazekage, so she shrieked and turned back around. Gaara turned and looked at her strangely, not that she could see it, but waded out into the shallow water regardless. To him, the water was just about waist deep. He stayed silent, but moved towards where she was on land. When reaching his destination, he loosely tugged on the edge of he pants. She was still blushing from having seen him nude, but glanced his direction, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, faced him entirely.

"Aren't you hot?" Gaara asked out of curiosity.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata admitted.

"Then you should at least cool your arms off if you aren't getting into the water." He stated, showing no emotion at all.

"Um...o-okay." She said, sitting down on her knees and reaching for the water. Unfortunately, she put her hands on some unstable rocks, and tumbled head first onto what should have been water. She heard a splash, but wasn't soaked. Then she realized she felt a warm chest against hers, water dampening her clothes so they stuck in all the wrong places, her legs tangled with another's, and the last thing she felt was her lips against his neck. After the rush and realization that Gaara had caught her, she let out a breath, which caused Gaara to catch his breath, noticeably.

"G-Gaara-san? Are you o-okay?" She breathed into his neck. He shivered, and a female voice responded.

"Way to go Hinata-chan! Trying to seduce Gaara by targeting his sensitive spot?" Ino asked, cheering on what looked to be as she suggested.

"I-It's a m-misunderstanding!" "How did you know about that?" Were the two answers heard.

"Misunderstanding, Hinata-chan? So...me walking out of the sandstorm after losing you all, finding Kankurou, him telling me Gaara has a sensitive neck, and Gaara groping Hinata-chan's ass is all true, while Hinata-chan breathing on Gaara's sensitive spot while also draped on top of him while he's naked is false?" Ino asked, knowing everything was as stated.

"Everything is right except that fourth one." Gaara spat out resentfully.

"Oh? Then move your finger." Ino retorted knowing full well what would happen. Their reaction was truly priceless. Gaara moved his thumb, and looked at Hinata with what he assumed to e an apologetic look. She just blushed. A lot. But, surprisingly, she didn't complain.

"So, did you two kiss?" Ino asked, going back to her usual nosy self.

"She..." Gaara started, trailing off.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino pressured, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

"His neck..." Hinata whispered, blushing and touching her lips. She also just realized that had she moved her hands, they would have been closer to a _different_ sensitive spot, but she didn't want to think about that.

"Oohh. Hinata-chan, that's a smart move, going from Naruto to Gaara." Ino asked jokingly, but then started to wonder.

"Hey, I think you two should go out."

"W-why do y-you think that I-Ino-san?"

"You two have been holding each other this entire time." She pointed out, walking away saying something about hunting down Kankurou again.

The two watered down shinobi blushed, and turned to face each other. Hinata's hair fell across her face as she leaned in a little closer to him. He instinctively leaned up as well, and soon the two were in a liplock. Hinata shut her eyes, while Gaara's widened slightly. Both ninja had never kissed before, so they were awkward at first. When both of their lungs needed air, they broke the kiss, ending their 'moment'. Gaara let Hinata go, her now standing in the water, still fully clothed with the exception of her shoes. Since Ino had left, both took their time to relax in the cooling water of the oasis' pond.

**.:.Author's Note.:.**

Wow, that was longer than planned! But, I think it turned out alright. Well, I need a pairing, and I'm thinking...GaaNeji. I love that pairing, it's just...awesome! This'll be updated randomly, and it's gonna be pretty much all oneshots, but I might do some very short little series in this. Depends on how many reviews are of people telling me they want it. I don't wanna right something nobody reads. To be honest, I've only read my own story once or twice. Well, love you readers and reviewers!

Ja ne!

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


End file.
